paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Halloween Ball
The Characters are about 19-20-21 here. Characters Characters: Chase Rocky Skye Everest Rubble Zuma Marshall Sieaira Ryder Criticism and Comments appreciated! Summary After people trash the Ballroom in city hall Mayor Goodway enlists the pups help to fix it so Adventure Bay can have it's 50th anniversary Halloween ball! Story The pups were carving pumpkins outside the look out. Rocky turned his around “look at my pumpkin guys” He said enthusiastically. “Cool, but not as good as mine” Everest said as she turned hers around. “I like both!” Sieaira said. “You aren't even looking Airi” Everest said. “Something on your mind?” Skye said walking over. “Yeah I just feel a bit sick, probably just the bug going around” Sieaira said. “Yeah I think Marshall has that too” Rubble said. “I might go lay down, I feel like I’m gonna puke” Sierra said walking into the look-out. “Feel better” Zuma shouted. “I’m not that far away yet” Sieaira said. “Okay” Zuma said. “Hey Skye could you fly in town to get some pumpkin pie?” Rubble asked. “I only use my plane on missions not grocery shopping” Skye said. “I wouldn’t use my siren to get a cake” Chase said. “I know right” Skye said. “Yeah” Chase said. “But Guys really, What do you think of my pumpkin?” Rocky asked. “Awesome!” Skye said. “Amazing” Chase said. “I still like mine better no offense” Everest said without shame. “Where is Marshall?” Zuma asked. “WOAH WOAH WOAH WAAAAA!” Marshall said as he rolled down the hill on a pumpkin smashing Rocky’s pumpkin. “Found him, Hey aren’t you supposed to be sick” Rocky said. “HeHeHe sorry Rocky” Marshall said as Rubble laughed in the background. “Rubble!” Rocky said annoyed. “Okay, Okay” Rubble said. All their Collars then beeped. “To the lookout pups!” Chase said with pride. “Wait one sec” Rocky said grabbing a can blowing in the wind. “What I am and Eco pup” He said while the others laughed. “PUPS!” Ryder yelled. “Dudes he sound serious” Zuma said. The pups ran to the look out. “Ryder! I need you help the Halloween Ballroom has been completely trashed, This is the 50th anniversary of the Halloween ball, I need you and the pups help, thanks!” Mayor Goodway said as the screen turned black at the end of the call. “Okay pups Rocky and Sieaira, Clean up, you guys have to clean up all the decorations” Ryder said. “I’m sick though” Sieaira said. “Yes, but we need you” Ryder said. ”Fine” Sieaira said. “You get used to it” Rocky whispered. “Thanks” Sieaira said. “No prob” Rocky whispered back. “Green Means Go!” Rocky said. “Gotta dig in!” Sierra said with a scratchy voice. “Okay Skye, Rubble, your job is to get new decorations” Ryder said. “Yay I love decorating, who doesn't” Skye said. “Rubble on the double!” Rubble said. “Let’s take to the Sky!” Skye said. “The rest of the Pups Help out, PAW PATROL GO!” Ryder said running offf to his 4 wheeler. “So I guess that means we put up the decorations” Zuma Said. “Yep” Chase said. “It doesn’t bother me, at least I can use my latter” Marshall said. “Good for you, I don't even have a use till winter” Everest said annoyed. “Hey for second in command I don’t do as much” Chase said as the pups walked toward the slide. “Hey I feel it” Everest said. The four pups then slid down the slide into their vehicles. Sieaira and Rocky's Part: Sieaira and Rocky Got into their vehicle's and started them up. They drove out of the driveway of the look out and took many right turns till reaching the Town Hall of Adventure bay. "So I guess this is it" Sieaira said getting out of her vehicle. "I wonder how much damage is done" Rocky said walking toward the town hall. "Woah just wow" Sieaira said. "It can't be that, Oh yep it is" Rocky said. "So pups this is the town hall, someone broke in and trashed it completely, think you can fix it?" Mayor Goodway asked. "I think we can, hopefully soon" Sieaira said. "Well if we want to do any work we should get started" Rocky said as the claw from his PAW pack grabbed a ripped banner. "Ya have a latter and some bags?" Sieaira asked. "Yes Let me get it" Mayor Goodway said. "Thanks" Sieaira said. "So Can you help me with the banners Airi?" Rocky asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm a little spaced today, mostly cause I'm sick" Sieaira said as she used the crane on her PAW pack to grab 3 ripped banners. Mayor Goodway Came back with the bags. "I got the bags" Mayor Goodway said. "Thank you" Sieaira said with a slightly raspy voice. "Thanks Goodway" Rocky said grabbing a few bags as Goodway handed them to him. "Tote bags my favorite" Rocky said. Sieaira used her crane claw to grab the rest of the banners while Rocky picked up trash and recyclables and put them in separate bags. After Sieaira was done with the banners she help Rocky pick up the trash. "Okay I think we're done" Sieaira said coughing at the end. "Well we should clean the floor, who ever came in here tracked mud every where! Airi can you use your hose" Rocky asked. "Oh, Yeah, Kay" Sieaira said turning in her hose and spraying Rocky. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Sieaira said after she realized she had sprayed Rocky with her hose. "It's fine, it's just water, If you could spray the floor that would also be nice" Rocky said taking his paw and rubbing the water out of his eyes. "Okay" Sieaira said as she sprayed the floor. "Let me dry it with this" Sieaira said as she grabbed a mop from the closet. "Okay I think were done, It looks awesome!" Rocky said. "Yeah it does" Sieaira said. "I wonder when Skye and Rubble will get here with the decorations?" Rocky wondered. "Hopefully soon" Sieaira said. -More to be added, hoping to have done by the end of this week. Skye and Rubble's Part: Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon